landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/The Search for Guido(story)
EPISODE 36: THE SEARCH FOR GUIDO CHARACTERS Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Guido Mama Flyer Etta Male Spinosaurus Female Spinosaurus Velociraptor Pack ' '''Afrovenator ' '''SONGS Adventuring Feel So Happy It was late in the night. Guido the Glider moved in his sleep. He got up out of the nest he was in and sleep walked out of it, heading across the Great Valley. He moved near Petrie’s nest. Petrie, who was having a bad dream at that moment, was awakened by Guido. He moved feebly. “Oh no, it’s Sharptooth!” he cried, still thinking he was in his nightmare. “What?” asked Mama Flyer. “Sharptooth outside the nest!” he cried. “Sharptooth died long ago! Go back to bed. It was just a bad Sleep Story.” she scolded. “But….but…something out there!” Petrie whimpered. “No, there isn’t any….” Mama Flyer said. She paused, for she heard it too this time. “I’ll go check. “ She looked out and saw Guido in the distance. At that moment, Guido suddenly spread his wings and took off. He sleep-flew away. Unfortunately, before Mama Flyer could go after him, a cloud covered the moon, making it harder to see Guido and where he was going. By the time she and Petrie reached the spot, Guido was gone. The two searched for Guido. Unfortunately, he was always ahead of them and it was hard to see him in the poor moonlight, as the many clouds in the sky kept obscuring the moon. Near dawn, they lost track of Guido. However, based on where they had last seen him going, it was for certain that he’d gone into the Mysterious Beyond. Half an hour later, Littlefoot and the others were awake, wondering what had happened. “Petrie, what happened?” asked Littlefoot. “Guido sleep fly into Mysterious Beyond again.” Petrie replied. “Again? You mean this has happened before?” asked Mama Flyer in shock. “Er, long story about that.” replied Petrie, who hadn’t told her that Guido had sleep flown the night before the Great Day of the Flyers. “Well, it seems that he’s gone into the Mysterious Beyond. Let’s find him before a Sharptooth does.” said Etta. Meanwhile, Guido awoke. He was in the middle of a desert in the Mysterious Beyond. “Where am I?” he asked himself. He looked around. He spotted some scary-looking Sharptooth skeletons nearby. “Oh no, not again!” he moaned. song: "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time." The Flyers gathered together. They were going to set out to go find Guido. However, right before they could leave, a thunderstorm blew in. “I’m sorry Petrie, but we cannot go in this storm. We’ll have to wait till it stops.” said Mama Flyer to Petrie. Petrie came to his friends. “They no going to get Guido till the storm let up.” Petrie informed them. “But Guido is out there in the Mysterious Beyond. He could get eaten by a Sharptooth. He could, he could.” said Ducky in concern. “And since the grownups cannot fly in this, Guido won’t be able to fly in this either.” said Ruby. “We’ve got to rescue him.” said Littlefoot. “But the grownups said that it’s too dangerous!” Cera argued. “Too dangerous to fly. We’re not going to fly out there.” said Littlefoot. They headed out into the Mysterious Beyond, Cera muttering “Guido and his sleep flying. I tell you!” Guido, meanwhile, started to walk back, for he knew that it was foolish to fly in weather like this. Thunder rumbled nearby. “Oh dear, just great!” he grumbled. Lightning struck near him. “Ahhh! Sky Fire!” he cried, running off in a fright. He soon encountered a pack of Velociraptors. They chased after him. He ran from them. It began to rain very hard. Guido hoped that he could lose the Fast Biters in the rain. Littlefoot and his friends came into the Mysterious Beyond. “I can’t see him.” said Cera. “Me not see much of anything in this mess.” Petrie complained. “I see Fast Biter footprints.” said Littlefoot in concern. “And there’s another set of footprints nearby. Almost as if whatever it was was running from the Fast Biters.” said Cera. “Guido!” cried the group in alarm, recognizing whom those footprints belonged to. They followed Guido’s footprints, hoping to rescue him. “We going to go adventuring. Adventuring. Adventuring. We going to go adventuring and we knows what we find.” sang Petrie. “We’ve got to find Guido, yes it’s true.” sang Ducky. “We’ve got to find him before Sharpteeth do.” sang Ruby. “We’ve got to go help our friend. Or else he might meet a bad end.” sang Chomper. The group followed Guido’s footprints. “Let’s follow these footprints to see where they go.” sang Cera. “Let’s hope that he loses the Sharpteeth also.” sang Littlefoot. “We’ll never know. Unless we go.” sang Ruby. “So when me go adventuring, adventuring There's just one thing You know me want you all to do.” sang Petrie. “You want us all to go with you.” sang the others. “I want to go adventuring too.” sang Ruby, finishing the song. Meanwhile, Etta asked Mama Flyer “Any sign of Petrie yet?” “No. He and his friends are missing.” replied Mama Flyer. “I bet they went after Guido.” Etta mused. “I think you’re right.” Mama Flyer replied. Meanwhile, Guido found that he had reached a dead end. “Oh dear!” he moaned. The Fast Biters moved closer. Guido saw a stick on the ground nearby and picked it up. He swung it around, yelling “Back! Stay back!” at the Fast Biters. One of the Fast Biters tried to snap at him. She came close to biting him, but he stuck the stick in her mouth, delaying the Velociraptor for a while as she tried to break the stick with her jaws. Guido used the opportunity to again run for it. The Fast Biter broke the stick with her teeth and took off after Guido, joined by the others. Meanwhile, Chomper sniffed for Guido. I smell him. He was here. And so were Fast Biters.” he told the others. “Which way did Guido go?” Littlefoot asked Chomper. “That way.” replied Chomper, pointing across a stream. Guido, meanwhile, had reached a dead end, a rock wall blocking his path and the Fast Biters behind him. Was he about to die? “Oh, it looks like I’m done for!” he moaned. However, he suddenly noticed a small crevice. He would just barely be able to fit into it. It paid to be small for once. He moved into it. The Velociraptors snapped at the entrance to the crevice, unable to get to him. He crawled through it and came out on the other side of the rock wall. “Phew, glad I lost them!” Guido said to himself. It started to rain harder. “Just great!” he moaned. Meanwhile, Chomper told the group “I’m having a harder time smelling Guido because of all of this Sky Water.” “What we do now?” Petrie asked. “Perhaps we can just follow those Guido footprints over there.” suggested Cera, pointing at footprints that were clearly made by a Glider. Chomper blushed. “Yeah, we could do that too.” he said. Guido, meanwhile, had found a rock to hide under from the rain. “What a bad day. Sleep fly into the Mysterious Beyond, get chased by Fast Biters, and now the Sky Water falls hard.” he moaned. He paused as he heard something sniffing nearby. “What could that be?” he asked himself. Suddenly, the snarling green face of an Afrovenator came into sight! The creature snapped at him, her maw dripping saliva! “Oh no a Three Claw!” Guido cried in fright. The creature snapped at Guido, who moved just in time to avoid her jaws. SNAP! “Oh my!” said Guido in alarm. SNAP! The creature snapped at him again. “Ahhhh!” Guido yelled, moving out of the way. He took off, running with his feathered arms spread out in front of him. The creature thundered after him. Guido ran into a puddle, which caused him to stumble and fall over. The creature moved over him and began to drool. Guido was still dazed. The creature moved down to bite at the Glider. Guido, luckily, came to his senses in time and moved. The Sharptooth got a snout full of mud puddle. She spat out the muck in disgust. She took off after Guido, who ran from her as fast as he could. She wasn’t going to let him get away that easily. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others spotted the Velociraptors. They had known of their presence thanks to Chomper’s keen sense of smell. “Quick, we don’t want them to spot us.” Chomper whispered to the others. “If your sniffer can smell them, though, then can’t their sniffers smell us too?” Ruby asked. “I think mine is better than theirs.” Chomper replied. However, the Fast Biters caught wind of their scent; they began to sniff for them. The kids, minus Chomper, were unaware of this. However, Chomper had a keener sense of hearing and could hear them sniffing. “Guys, they’re smelling for us!” he said nervously to the others. The group crept away from the Fast Biters. However, the Fast Biters continued to move toward them, still sniffing for them. The kids ran into a patch of vegetation, which grew near a lake in the mostly barren landscape. There was enough vegetation to hide the kids. The Fast Biters started to move past, unable to scent them out due to the rain and the plants masking their scent. However, Spike, feeling hungry, started to eat the plants. “Spike, no!” Littlefoot groaned softly. Spike, however, kept eating. The Fast Biters heard the crunching sound, and, worse, spotted Chomper, who was hiding under the foliage that Spike that eaten, thus exposing him. They moved toward Chomper. 'Don’t eat me! '''he begged. '''You look filling enough for a snack. '''one of the Fast Biters remarked. '''Don’t eat me. Eat this! '''Chomper said, holding out Petrie. “Oh Chomper, what you doing?!” Petrie cried in horror. The others gasped in shock at Chomper’s action. However, Chomper had a plan. As one of the Fast Biters moved to take a snap at Petrie, Chomper moved Petrie aside and moved some of the brush in the way. The Fast Biter gagged and spat out the plants. Chomper and the others used the opportunity to flee. They were ahead of the Fast Biters and had managed to get out of sight of them, but not enough to totally lose them. Ruby spotted a crevice. “In here, quick!” she whispered. They all filed into it and didn’t move or make a sound. The Fast Biters came by. However, luckily, the rain had damaged their footprint trail so the Fast Biters couldn’t follow them to the crevice. After sniffing for a bit, the Fast Biters decided that the kids must be elsewhere and moved on. The kids all sighed in relief. Guido, meanwhile, continued to run from the Three Claw. “Go away!” Guido yelled at the Sharptooth. The Sharptooth was gaining on him. She opened her mouth. He began to fly, figuring that he could escape from her better that way. However, she lunged at him and caught him in her mouth. In desperation, he began to tickle the top of her mouth with one of his feathers. She started to giggle. He used the opportunity while she laughed to jump from her mouth. He hit the ground. He was covered in gooey saliva. “Yuck. Sharptooth drool!” he remarked. The Sharptooth tried to strike him with her claws. He moves aside just in time. SLASH! Her claws sliced into the ground, leaving a claw mark where he had just been. The Sharptooth chased after him, snapping at him with her jaws. Eventually, he found a hole in the ground and hid in it. The Sharptooth, not spotting him in the rain, went past. He sighed in relief. He clambered out of the hole. “Glad that this was here. Weird looking hole, isn’t it?” Guido remarked to himself. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something disturbing about the hole. “Wait, that’s not a hole, that’s a Sharptooth footprint!” he gasped in horror. “I hope whatever made this is long gone.” Meanwhile, Mama Flyer said to Etta “I don’t like the idea of the kids being out there in this storm. I’m going after them.” “Be careful Phyra.” Etta replied. “I will.” Mama Flyer replied. She took off, heading over a rocky wall and into the Mysterious Beyond. “Now, where could they be?” she said to herself, looking around. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends had resumed their search for Guido. “Can you smell him Chomper?” Littlefoot asked. “Not this time.” Chomper sighed. “We’ll have to split up. Chomper, you go with Ducky and Ruby and look that way.” Littlefoot said, pointing to the left. “Spike, Cera, Petrie, and I will go the other way.” They spit up, Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky heading left and Spike, Cera, and Petrie remaining with Littlefoot and heading right. “I can faintly smell him.” Chomper said. “Which way?” Ducky asked him. Chomper sniffed the air. “This way.” he said, running off very quickly past Ducky and into a forest. “Wait up Chomper.” Ducky called after him. “Chomper’s sniffer may be able to sniff really well but sometimes his thinker doesn’t think so well.” Ruby sighed. Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, and Petrie, meanwhile, spotted a Sailback Sharptooth up ahead. He caught a whiff of their scent and began to sniff for them. “This way. Don’t let him find us.” Littlefoot whispered, heading with the others back the way they had come. Mama Flyer, meanwhile, continued to search for the kids. Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing her off course. She tried to get back on course. However, the wind was too strong for her. She began to plummet toward the ground. She aimed for a small bit of brush so that she wouldn’t hit the ground. CRASH! She landed in the brush. Her wings were sore but she was otherwise ok. Well, almost ok. The bush unluckily turned out to be a thorn bush. “Ouch!” she cried. As she tried to get out of the bush, she heard a snarl nearby. A female Sailback Sharptooth came into sight. She spotted Phyra and moved toward her. Phyra was nervous. WHACK! The Sharptooth turned as a Pointy Seed conked her in the head. “Leave her alone!” It was Etta. Phyra continued to struggle to break free of the thorn bush. WHACK! Another Pointy Seed hit the Sailback in the head. “I’m over here you overgrown Sharptooth!” Etta shouted at the Spinosaurus. The Sharptooth moved toward Etta, who flew further away. Phyra used the opportunity to get free of the thorn bush. Etta flew over the head of the Sharptooth, who tried to jump up at her. The creature’s maw came close to her legs, but failed to reach her. Etta and Phyra continued to fly away, pursued by the hungry Sailback. Guido, meanwhile, headed back toward the Great Valley. He decided to try and fly to get there faster. He couldn’t see that well in the rain. He suddenly crashed into something. He tumbled to the ground. “What could that be?” he asked himself. RNNNNNH! Guido looked up to see a hungry and also slightly annoyed male Sailback Sharptooth. ‘Ut oh.” Guido muttered. The creature moved down to snap at him. Guido moved aside just in time. ARRR! RNNNH! RNNNH! the Sharptooth snarled. ROAR! the Sharptooth roared loudly. “Ahhhh!” the Glider yelled, taking off. “That sounded like Guido. It did.” Ducky cried. “I hope we can get to him before that other thing does.” Ruby replied. Chomper spotted Guido fleeing from the Sailback. “Guido, over here!” he yelled. “Oh Chomper. Boy am I glad to see you.” Guido said happily. The Sharptooth came into sight, chasing after Guido. “This way Guido!” Chomper called to him. Chomper ran after Chomper. The Sailback spotted the both of them. RNNNNH! RAHHHH! He snarled at them. Meanwhile, Phyra and Etta came across Littlefoot, Spike, Cera, and Petrie. “There you are Petrie!” cried Mama Flyer in relief. “Mom! Me so glad..” Petrie cried. “Guys, we’ve got company!” Etta interrupted. “Company? You bring someone else?” Petrie asked. ROAR! “That not sound like very nice company!” Petrie exclaimed. “Run!” yelled Cera. Meanwhile, Chomper and Guido came across Ruby and Ducky. “Chomper, you found Guido!” Ruby cried. “Yes, but I’m not the only one who did!” Chomper said, continuing to run along with Guido. “Who else helped?” asked Ducky. ROARRRR! The male Sailback came into sight. “Run!” yelled Ruby and Ducky. Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Littlefoot, meanwhile, fled the female Sailback Sharptooth, followed by Etta and Phyra, who flew beside them. The group came to a river. There was a log bridge across, which they crossed on. Once Cera, the last one to cross, was across, she pushed the log into the water where it was swept away by the current. “Hee. That should keep that nasty Sharptooth from following us!” she laughed. The Sharptooth came to the river. “Ha, you can’t get across!” Cera taunted. The Sailbacked Sharptooth, however, just jumped into the water and began swimming across. “Didn’t see that coming!” Cera groaned, turning and running. Up ahead, much to her horror, she saw her friends being chased by the other Sailbacked Sharptooth! “Oh no, another one!” she cried. “There’s Guido!” said Mama Flyer. “And he’s being chased by another one of them Sailbacked Sharpteeth.” Etta remarked. “Guido! Over here!” yelled Mama Flyer. “Hello there.” Guido said, noticing her. He then noticed the other Sharptooth. “Ahhh, another one!” he cried in horror. “We’ve got to find some way to ditch these pests and get back to the Great Valley.” Etta said. Lightning flashed near them. “Sky fire!” the group yelled as a bolt of lightning struck a tree. “Hmmmm.” Etta mused, looking at the flaming branches. “I have an idea.” “Me hope it good one. Those Sharpteeth hungry.” Petrie remarked. Etta grabbed a flaming branch and swung it at one of the Sailback Sharpteeth. “RNNNNH!” the Sharptooth snarled as Etta singed her with the flaming branch. The Sharptooth backed away from her as she continued to swing the branch at them. The others, still being chased by the other Sharptooth, used the opportunity to get past. The rainwater soon put out the fire and Etta had to move aside as the Sharptooth snapped at her. Etta flew toward the second Sharptooth, which was chasing the others. The first Sharptooth was chasing after her. She moved toward the tail of the second Sharptooth. The first Sharptooth lunged at her but she moved aside just in time. The second Sharptooth bit the first Sharptooth in the tail; the second Sharptooth cried out in pain. The group continued to run. The two Sharpteeth, who were mates, soon began to catch up with them. “We need to find some way to get rid of them.” Littlefoot panted. “I have an idea.” said Phyra. “You see that hill over there. It’s all muddy from the Sky Water. If Etta and I grab you kids and carry you over it. Those Sailbacks will follow us and slip on the mud and fall.” “Good idea.” Petrie said. However, before they could try and lure the Sharpteeth into the trap, the two of them came running at the group from opposite directions. ''Maybe I can distract them. ''Chomper thought. '''Hey uglies, over here! '''he shouted. This angered the two Sailbacked Sharpteeth. '''What are you doing with a bunch of Flatteeth, you rude Little Biter? '''asked the male Sailback. '''They are my friends. '''Chomper replied. '''A likely story! '''laughed the female Sailback. '''It’s true. '''Chomper retorted. The male Sailback remarked '''You are a strange one, Two Claw. ' '''It doesn’t matter. We’re going to eat all of you. '''the female Sailback said. '''I don’t think so. '''Chomper said. He began to run. The female Sailback chased him. She was gaining on him. WHAM! She cried out in pain. She spun around, angry. Cera had rammed her in the foot with her horn. She started to pursue Cera. CHOMP! Chomper bit her in the tail. She again cried out in pain. She turned around to face Chomper. She started chased after him. WHAM! Cera attacked her in the foot again, causing her to turn around once more and face her. She was really angry now. She began to run really fast after Cera. Cera jumped over a vine that Ruby and Phyra were holding. However, the female Sailback didn’t see it and tripped over it. CRASH! She fell to the ground. The male Sailback started to chase Cera, Ruby, and Phyra. He was gaining on them. CHOMP! He turned around. Chomper had bitten him in the tail. He moved his tail up in the air and tried to shake him off. Finally, he was able to fling Chomper loose Chomper went flying into the air. “Help!” he cried. Etta flew after him and grabbed him before he hit the ground. She continued to fly, now carrying Chomper. The two Sailbacks chased after them. Etta set Chomper down and the two ran for it. The Sharpteeth were gaining on them. CONK! Petrie had thrown a rock at the male Sailback. He turned around to glare at him. He began to move toward Petrie, snapping at him. WHAM! Cera hit him in the foot. He snarled at turned around to stare at her. He began to move forward at her. He suddenly cried out in pain and turned around. Spike had stuck one of the spikes on his tail into his foot. He turned to glare at Spike. Etta and Phyra grabbed Spike and flew with him. “Spike, I need you to get Cera.” Etta said. Spike nodded. As they moved near Cera, Cera reached out for Spike, who grabbed her. “Now we need Ruby.” said Phyra. Cera grabbed Ruby as they went by her. “Now we need to get Littlefoot and we can get out of here.” Littlefoot was being chased by the female Sailback, who was gaining on him. “Grab on Littlefoot.” Ruby called to him. He grabbed her as they went by. Petrie grabbed Chomper and Guido grabbed Ducky. The group made their way up the hill. The Sailbacks, as planned, went after them. As expected, they slipped on the mud. The male tripped and collided with the female. The two went rolling down the hill, crashing into each other and being covered with mud. They landed in heap at the bottom, defeated. The group cheered. Once some distance away, Etta and Phyra, who were now tired from carrying the kids, set them down. It stopped raining. Soon, the sun came out. The group made their way bck to the Great Valley. “Thanks guys for rescuing me.” said Guido. “That what friends do.” Petrie replied. Guido began to sing “I feel so happy, I want everyone to see. It’s like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me. I went into the Mysterious Beyond after again sleep flying I thought I was a goner And that I might end up dying. But then you guys came and saved the day.” sang Guido. “We feel so happy we want everyone to see. It’s like the Bright Circle is shining inside of me. Feel so happy.” all of them sang, finishing the song. And so, they had arrived safe and sound in the Great Valley. Guido had been rescued. Category:Fanfiction Category:Mongoose Lover